


Appreciation For The Both Of You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Food, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling a little bit better, So he decided to take Danny & Kono out for a nice dinner, at one of the most exclusive spots on the island, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	Appreciation For The Both Of You:

*Summary: Steve was feeling a little bit better, So he decided to take Danny & Kono out for a nice dinner, at one of the most exclusive spots on the island, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

"Steve doesn't really have to take us out for a nice dinner", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he was getting ready for his evening out with his girlfriend, & lover, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & their friend, teammate, & boss, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

As she was applying her makeup, The Surfing Pro said with a smile, "He just wants to show his appreciation, Cause we helped him through the rough part of his radiation poisoning, Now, He is taking it easy, & listening to the doctors, So, He wants to enjoy life a little bit, Let him", She said, as he was done, & then fixed her dress, & went over to the handsome blond.

 

"Yeah, You are right, But I wish he would treat himself to something once in awhile, Instead of spoiling our ohana, & us", Danny said, & they shared a sweet kiss, & headed out the door, so they can be on their way to Steve's house, & to the restaurant in no time flat, Danny said a silent prayer, thinking to himself, **"Thank you, God, Thank you for sparing Steve's life, I ** _will_** be forever in your debt"** , Before they knew it, They arrived at Steve's house, & the man in question had a smile on his face, as he greeted them.

 

"You guys look absolutely fantastic, Come on, We need to get a move on, Our reservations are in an hour", He led them to the truck, Danny helped Kono in the front, & while he got in the back, & they went straight to the restaurant, which was served the best Italian Food on the island, **_Stella Luminosa_** was the name of it, Danny was floored, Cause he knew of this place, but was afraid to go in, cause he was afraid that he couldn't afford the prices.

 

As if he could read his partner's mind, He told his two friends, "Don't worry about the prices, I have a friend, who I served with, He owed me a favor, So, I called for a reservation for the best table," But, Danny & Kono were still not sure, & unconvinced. The Five-O Commander said, "Listen, Besides, Chin, & Lou, He was speaking of Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, who I appreciated them helping me too, & trust, I trust you guys too, Cause you guys really stuck by me, & didn't....didn't leave me, I just wanted to show my appreciation of you", They were caught up in the moment of emotion, "Can we just go & have some fun ?", The Former Seal said with a pleading tone, & a smile on his face, as he composed himself.

 

"Yes, Please", Danny said with a chuckle, as Kono laughed, "Let's do it", she said, & they got out of the car, Danny helped his lover down, & they walked across the parking lot, & into the restaurant, so they can have their nice & wonderful evening, & have no worries for a change. Steve was just glad that he made it another year, & he can enjoy being with his ohana, & not feeling sick or be tired every time, & everyday.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
